


-> iiF they 33V3R LANd-Ed Wwr0ng

by Santhe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, I don't think troll angst is a thing, I made troll angst a thing, Just accept it, K I'm done tagging now, Multi, Pre-Sgrub, SGRUB, So much troll angst, Troll Angst, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santhe/pseuds/Santhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief reflections on the trolls of Universe A, based on their songs from said album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-> iiF they 33V3R LANd-Ed Wwr0ng

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note- each of these pieces was, quite literally, written as I listened to that album. Each section took me the same amount of time to write as it took the song to finish, so as this was more of an experiment than anything else, I decided to do little revising after the first writeup, which in general accounts for the differing lengths.

~  
  
You hunt through soil, red and dank, for something like yourself. Living, but not as you should be, because of an accident and a blue blood and revenge. Dead, in a way that makes death fascinating and beautiful, pupil-less eyes full of mystery and a saddened soul left to fly free from a torn up body, one that few know walks no more.  
  
~  
  
You sit and dream of flight. You roll and dream of running. You smile and think of the happiness you can never have.  
  
~  
  
You spin out strings of meaningless keystrokes, destruction spelled in Xs and 0s. You color your world red with blood you didn’t mean to spill and blue with blood you still intent to drain. Bees buzz with the city as the soundtrack to the hum of computers and psiionics, a forever duel existence with nothing to do but wait and code.  
  
~  
  
You sizzle and hide and yell and love. You hunch over screens for friends who will never know your secrets, who will always, always be better than you. You carve the nuances of romance into your every thought in hopes to understand, to force into quadrants colors you want over your whole world. You curse the ever present scarlet under the gray, and wonder if anyone will ever understand.  
  
~  
  
You love, and love, and love. Your love makes you paint the loves of others into stone. Your love brings you to the doors and hearts of those dubbed unapproachable. Your love forces you to kill the lovely beasts so that you may keep on loving. Your love hurts you, sometimes, hurts you so that you hide from it in cloth of blue and green, because you watch your love as it claws and slices away like a trapped animal who’s only need is survival. But it is your love that keeps you going, that keeps you warm and knowing that someday, someone will return it to you.  
  
~  
  
You sew and store, listening and planning, quietly mindful of every stitch and every tearing seam. You fix what you can, stitching little turquoise letters over riffs of hatred and brokenness, switching from keyboards to silver needles gleaming in the sun when words become too difficult in their impotence. Draping your world in color, your house and your furniture and your friends, you try to make something that mirrors your shine.  
  
~  
  
You sniff through pages and scales and branches, tasting a world meant to only be seen, finding true colors in places you would rather the lies still stood. And so you think and practice, fight and tie, to someday become someone who can change this world of the broken and lawless, remove those who hurt it to make room for those who don’t, and dream that someday you’ll have the strength to make those calls.  
  
~  
  
You bury regrets with a careful precision, an impenetrable stack of defenses covered in the webs that made them necessary, forming them into a spear head instead of a broken heart. You fight with the ease of assurance, dropping the supposedly random dice with a vague, unanswered curiosity of what might become of you if they ever landed wrong.  
  
~  
  
You build and destroy, build and destroy, build and destroy. It is little wonder that the gift you built will only serve as a vessel to destroy your love all the more, and incredibly wonderful that a small and dangerous heart latches onto yours in a bond that only she understands, a lifeline that you couldn’t survive without. It is truly a wonder that you neither had to build nor destroy to come upon this most precious gift, and truly unsurprising that what little you can give back to all in return will never, ever be enough.  
  
~  
  
You pace and lose yourself beside the sea, color a world of pain with a lurid rainbow that, miraculously, fixes everything right up with the contents of a simple plastic bottle. You let it take your twisted thoughts and form dreams of honks and a half-lidded life, and let your brain regain control with a vengeance the moment the liquid stores disappear.  
  
~  
  
You fight and conquer, make starts and never finishes, plot against the world that hurts you on a little spit of it secluded from the depths you pretend is your home. You watch the colors and bubbles growing and gentle under your storm of white caps, something you know you can never have. But instead of risking it, better to simply remove the obstacles. It is, after all, your birthright to rule.  
  
~  
  
You dance in an ocean of flickering waves and delicate beams of sun, guard your little castle of hope with a passion that frightens and endears, wonder with wide eyes and ponder in the depths, figure out in your personal seclusion how to rule those who even in breathing are entirely your opposite.


End file.
